


Dress Up with Me

by supercalvin



Series: 13 Nights of Halloween [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Growing Up Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur's Halloween costumes through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up with Me

“Arthur, sweetheart, you look lovely.” Hunith said to the little boy next to her son.

“I’m a werewolf, I’m not supposed to be _lovely_. I’m supposed to be scary.”

“Yes, of course. You are completely right. Arthur, you look positively horrendous.”

“Thank you.” He nodded proudly.

“Merlin on the other hand, looks adorable.” She fixed her son’s collar.

“Ma!” Merlin squeaked and flailed at his mother. He was blushing and his ears turned pink. “Stop it!”

“Sorry.” Hunith tried not to laugh, instead smiling kindly at her boy. “You look very frightening. Now, promise not to drink any blood tonight.” She pretended to reprimand her vampire son.

“No promises.” He smiled widely showing off his fake vampire teeth.

When they were ten years old they dressed up as Hogwarts students. Merlin was in a Slytherin tie and scarf. His wand was made of ash with a unicorn hair core. Arthur had a Gryffindor tie and carried a Nimbus 2000. His wand was made of mahogany and the core was dragon heartstring.

They exchanged jabs at each other about their houses, but they laughed and strolled in step with each other. When one boy, who was dressed as shark, called Merlin evil because he was in Slytherin, Arthur tackled him to the ground. It didn’t escalate too far because Merlin pulled his friend off the other boy. He didn’t want Arthur to get in trouble. He told Arthur it was stupid, but he secretly appreciated that Arthur would (theoretically) defend his Hogwarts house.

“Merlin we’re too old to dress up.” Arthur groaned from where he was sprawled across his bed.

Merlin swiveled in Arthur’s fancy desk chair. “No we aren’t, you ass. We’re only 13.”

“That’s too old.”

“Whatever, I’m dressing up as Spiderman.”

“Spiderman?” Arthur perked up, turning his head to look at Merlin properly.

“Yeah.”

Arthur snorted, pretending not to care. “Well, you’ll look ridiculous next to me in my Thor costume.”

Merlin pretended to be offended, but he knew he had won that round.

“Okay, now you really are too old to dress up.”

“I’m dressing up until I’m old and grey.” Merlin said proudly as he applied more make-up to his face. “Besides, nineteen is hardly too old.”

Arthur was watching him carefully in the mirror. “What?” Merlin asked, turning around.

“What are you even going as?” Arthur asked as he eyed the lipstick wearily.

“Frank N Furter from Rocky Horror? Come on, Arthur. It’s a _classic_.”

“ _You have that costume?”_ Arthur’s eyes widened as he unconsciously stared at Merlin’s currently jean-clad legs.

Even beneath the makeup the blush on Merlin’s face was noticeable.

“Well…” He said. “It’s not like I haven’t been to a pride parade or two. I pick stuff up.”

“Okay.” Arthur said, wondering if he could figure out a legitimate costume in less than two hours in order to see Merlin in such a costume. He should have been more concerned with the fact that he wanted to see his best friend in such a costume, but he was distracted.

Somehow, after maybe too many pre-party drinks, Arthur ended up in a pair gold booty shorts (which Merlin will later deny owning) and everything turned out more than just okay.

“How many years do you think we’ve had matching costumes?” Arthur asked as he adjusted shirt.

Merlin snorted out a laugh. “When _haven’t_ we?”

“Your costume doesn’t even make sense.” Arthur said with his hands on his hips as he looked down at Merlin on their bed.

“Yes it does, you prat! Look, I even have a magical staff that glows.” He clicked a button on the staff and it glowed blue. He twirled it around, pointing it accusatorily at Arthur. “I’m Camelot’s Court Sorcerer.”

“They’ll only get it if I’m right next to you.” Arthur gestured to his chain mail, red cape, gold crown, and Excalibur. “And that’s only if they know my name too.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Well it’s a good thing we’ll know everyone there. It’s only Gwen’s party.”

Merlin stood up and adjusted his own cloak. “Ta Da! How do I look?”

Arthur pulled him into his arms, resting his hands against the small of Merlin’s back. “ _Magical_.”

Merlin groaned and knocked his head against Arthur’s shoulder. “ _I hate you_.”

“You can’t hate me, Merlin. I’m your King.”

“I’ll turn you into a toad king.” Merlin hummed and kissed Arthur slowly.

“A frog?” Arthur said in between kisses, “I think you can do better.”

Merlin led him to the wall and kissed him harder, “You’re right. I think I can do better, _sire_.”

Arthur groaned at the title and they ended up being late to Gwen’s party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! More to come (10 more days)
> 
> P.S. Merlin is a Slytherin. I will fight you on this.


End file.
